Dorian Sullivan (S4-S1)
Dorian Sullivan has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Dorian Sullivan is a original character created and controlled by HRPG writer Jack “TBNY” Bauer, based upon the ending of Black Flame's A Nightmare On Elm Street novel ''Suffer The Children. Character History ''“Its all about getting under your victim's skin, once you do that then they're yours,” - Dorian Sullivan Birth of Evil Born on February 27, 1987, Dorian J. Sullivan was lead to be he was the son of a highly successful entrepreneur who owns many businesses around the Los Angeles area. However, Dorian's life, as lavish it may have appeared, wasn't like this. He was actually born in Springwood, Ohio. After his defeat at the hands of Jason Voorhees in 2003, an apparent weaken Freddy Krueger had gone back to Springwood where he began another reign of terror. In 2004, He targeted several new people from Springwood High Library which included Alexandra Coyle, a girl whom he targeted during the heyday of his ten year reign of terror and he began to torment her because of her past habit of self-mutilation and father issues. Freddy's plan into motion when Alex befriends a group of fellow students and is convinced along with the others to take a paid drug trial at the Katja Institute of Sleep. While under the influence of an anti-insomnia drug, Alex and her friends are confronted by Freddy who, after toying with them, states they "are my children now" before influencing one of them, Lloyd, into tearing off his own face, leaving the boy hospitalized in a comatose state. After the experience at the Katja Institute, Alex and the others discover that they now possess supernatural abilities, Alex's being empathy and the control of emotions, and that the authorities refuse to help them and that almost all records of Freddy Krueger have been covered up. When Freddy had killed one of the teens, the rest were transported to Freddy's dreamscape, where he instructs them to kill for him and spread his name under the threat of being killed themselves. Following this encounter with Freddy, Alex has a dream in which she witnesses one of her friends agree to Freddy's deal. While on the run from the authorities, who were searching Freddy possessed her body and attacked a psychiatrist her mother had visiting, Alex discovers most of the victims' family having been immolated, Alex accuses Chris Harris, whose power is pyrokinesis, of having allied himself with Freddy. When Chris storms off, enraged at Alex's accusations, Alex with Peter O'Mahoney, another one of the teens with the power of telekinesis, go to Springwood Hospital to try and rouse Lloyd from his coma, having correctly guessed that when one of them dreams, they all do, regardless of whether they have taken the dream suppressant Hypnocil or not. Entering the hospital, Alex and Peter discover Freddy has broken into the real world through Lloyd, and, after Peter is seemingly killed by Freddy, Alex tries to wake Lloyd, while the recent arrived Chris battles Freddy. When Chris is killed, Alex discovers it was Peter who had joined Freddy. Getting a pair of scissors from an office in the hospital, Alex, after accidentally killing Peter when Freddy leaves his body, is brought into the Dream World by Freddy. As Freddy prepares to mutilate her, Alex is saved by Lloyd, who fights and distracts Freddy long enough for Alex to wake. Told by Lloyd to kill him in the real world to sever Freddy's connection to Earth, Alex does so, stabbing Lloyd in the chest with the pair of scissors. After killing Lloyd and being arrested, Alex appears to have gone completely insane and is locked-up at Westin Hills, all of Freddy and Peter's murders being blamed on her. While Alex is in her cell, she is visited by Freddy, possessing an orderly. Freddy taunts Alex and reveals she is pregnant with his child, Freddy having possessed Peter when he and Alex had sex after developing a mutual attraction to each other. The child, as evil as Freddy himself, will be used as an avatar in the real world by his father when born. Months later, Alex goes into labor and her child was born after through an emergency c-section birth during a thunderstorm. But in a freak occurrence when Dorian was being put into the nursery, Freddy's presence was starting to occur in the real world. Alex was able to snap out of her insanity and with the help of the spirit Amanda Krueger, Freddy's deceased mother and one of his rivals, she was able to protect her child from becoming his avatar. However, it failed when Alex was a moment late as the process was already done and Alex's son was now sharing Freddy's powers. But Amanda was able to use her power from the spirit world to open a gateway so she could transport Alex's son into the past where Freddy could not find him. It worked and Alex's son was then placed into a point where they hoped that he wasn't be born to be evil. Early Life Not much is known about Dorian's early life, growing up as he likes to keep everything hidden about himself. However, in actuality, when he started attending a private school, Dorian's socio-psychopathic behavior began to occur. Dorian was in school one day when he was starting to become tormented by a teen bully named Daniel Oldman. Dorian's attacks towards Daniel would become violent after a nasty encounter with the bully, after Dorian had beat him in a drag race. Following this, Dorian had attacked him on the way to homeroom then later on the next day, Daniel and his boys had sneaked attacked him when Dorian was going back to his room. These kept going on and on until Dorian killed Daniel one night and was able to blame it on Richard Tyler, another student there and another victim in Daniel's bullying. After he became eighteen years of age, Dorian's adoptive father died. At first it was the stress of the job and everything in his father’s life that would cause him to take his own life, leaving the companies he owned to Dorian. But after the funeral, he had seen his mother kill herself from the grief. For the next couple of weeks, he was then under the care of a friend of his father's, Mercy Blackwood, who helped him respond to his grief and also slept with him after falling for his charm. Dorian noticed he could this event to fake having a duel identity and in the process he could get away with stuff, even murder. However, that idea went out of the bag when he gotten a visit from his father, his real one. True Linage Sometime around July 2005, Dorian begun having dreams about a brunt man in a red and green sweater, a glove with razor-sharp knives attached to the fingers, and wearing a dirty fedora, slacks and boots. In this dreams, the man taunted Dorian with riddles and other taunts, trying to show him about his family. Dorian confronted this burnt man who shown himself to be his true father and was called Freddy Krueger. Dorian, puzzled, asked who he was and was given an exploration of Freddy's nature, though edited to show him out to be a good man rather then the sick monster he was. Freddy was able to sway his son into going into serial killing himself and in the process, allowed him to become his avatar into the real world when the time was right, as well as letting him access his powers. Inspired by his father's form of murder, Dorian begun to go out and murder people in their homes and steal their stuff for money to pay for food and clothing rather then using the lavish money he was already owning, as it gave him quite a rush. However this was all just small time for him, and because of the Jigsaw killings that was happening during this time around, he was getting away with his crimes. Towards the start of summer of 2010, Dorian figured out the perfect crime. He would embark on his status as a serial killer by taking Woodsboro's Ghostface, a killer who taunted people over the phone with knowledge horror films before killing them, and upstaging them, by letting the figure becoming more dangerous then before. He figures if he could do this, then he would be able to gain his father's respect and also he wanted to put his name as a serial killer. Dorian then would get ahold of the body of deceased internet killer Owen Reilly and gotten him re-animated, and then allowed him to help him in rushing in a new era of Ghostface killings, where tracking him down would be damn near impossible to do. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One A Screamful Presence Around Friday the 13th of August 2010, Dorian performed one last house robbery, having gone and robbed stuff from the house of Michelle Matthews, who Dorian didn't expect her son Daniel to be at home with his girlfriend Angel Claremont. The two of them briefly confronted each other before two cops came into the house where Dorian literally turn both officers into copper then left the area. Following this, Dorian had stolen weapons from a surplus store then blew it up. Later, he bumped into another killer, Greta Valeski, and treated her to a night out (though he had gone to a bar where he gotten drunk and passed out). Dorian then began to put his Ghostface plans into motion. First, he conjured up a demonic Ghostface force for him and let the force do most of the dirty work, even at times Dorian would allow himself to do some attacks for himself. As the new Ghostface, he began to menace Sidney Prescott like the others did before, including making her believe the seemingly dead Randy Meeks was in-deed alive, but was also tormented by the new Ghostface. Meeting Sidney at a warehouse, he attacked and rendered her unconscious. Dorian waited for her to awake sometime later, and when she did, she found herself tied to a chair next to Dorian as Randy, who explained how he was alive again. However, the explanation turned out to be false when inexplicably, not only did the new Ghostface appear, but "Randy" morphed into another. Sidney was rescued by Agent Peter Strahm and her husband Mark Kincaid in time and the three fled the warehouse before it exploded after the Ghostfaces left them to die inside. Not wanting her to suffer more, Dorian staged Sidney to see her parents murdered on a live internet stream, as her father's grisly demise was seen on a live internet feed on the website KillWithMe.com after Owen as Ghostface sent her another harassing phone call and advised the others to log onto the site to see not only Mr. Prescott, but also Maureen, somehow brought back alive. Things shook up when the conjured up Ghostface Killer struck Sidney's safehouse, killing the electricity and attacking some of the people inside. Ghostface had chased Sidney up to the attic, where she fought back and caused him to crash through the attic window and slide outside. Following the surprise Ghostface attack, Dorian had kidnapped Gale Weathers and was gonna to kill her but Dorian's father Freddy, who had been visiting Dorian, had given him a new arm, something organic for the most part. The conjured up Ghostface attacked again, as re-animated LAPD Detective Dylan Vrtiska, who had been present, helped combat the seemingly supernatural killer before he disappeared. Sick of the conjured up Ghostface trying to hog all the power, Dorian ended up absorbing the creation back into his body. Dorian decided enough was another and needed some time to figure out what to do next. Ghostface Mayhem Around this time, Dorian had led his life in the form of Richard Tyler, and wanted the best out of life. Dorian met with two young women, Faith Claremont and Verve Testro, and gave them a job at his company. He also begun to get to know Faith, even engaging sexual relations with her and knew that she was the one for him. However, all of good things for Dorian had to come to an end when Dorian began to act psychotic when Faith refused to a "Death Race" of sorts with other drivers. Faith broke off their rising relationship, with her and Verve fearing for their lives as Dorian was more or less psychotic now and was gonna to kill them. Dorian did not but released his rage elsewhere, by going to criminal scientist Gary Vogel and getting three of the orginal Ghostface killers re-animated and reborn with undying life. With Billy Loomis, Stu Macher, and Roman Bridger now reborn and re-animated with heighten levels of aggressive vengeance and violence, Dorian took the time to get them up to speed with Sidney and how she holding up since Roman's attack in 2000. He also shown them how horror movies has changed over the years since their death, with the movies now more focus on torture based horror rather then a slasher and psychological format. Dorian would lead them off to get their revenge, but when he saw that Mercy Blackwood, an old friend and vampire royalty, and they both had sometime alone, needing a big spark their lives. A Change Of Heart However, Dorian's life changed for the better when Freddy was fed up and with none of Dorian's plans actually working, he took took away Dorian's powers and killed Freddy's own link to the real world as Dorian had provided. To add more pain, Freddy had took away the organic claw that he made for his son, leaving him stumpless and in dire need of help. Dorian would then be taken to the nearest police station where he was arrested after they found the Ghostface Killer gear on him, and was locked up for further notice. While there, Dorian would seen his adoptive sister Rachel, who then free Dorian using some of her mind powers on the guards and not before having sex with Dorian, as Rachel had been under the spell that she was infamous Countess Elizabeth Báthory. Now out of jail, he went looking for help but not before heading to the nearest medical center, which he found to be Homeward Bound (the working place of John Kramer's ex-wife, Jill Tuck). After getting fixed by Jill and seeing how normal he now was, Dorian decided to take action by making sure the Ghostface killers needed to pay, as well as his father but he knew that couldn't work due to his father's stronger presence then before as Freddy now had Fred Heads working for him. Dorian proven himself to be a good ally, by not only trying to take out the Ghostface killers by himself which led to his death but, thanks to Mercy's vampire blood that ran through his veins and Dr. Isaac M. Fear's science, he was was still alive. Dr. Fear also gave Dorian a nano-organic bionic arm that would have replaced the one that Freddy took. He then led the survivors to the Sullivan estate where he provided them shelter. However, this led to an attack by Freddy after a Fred Head cultist leaked a gas that allowed Freddy to walk in the waking world and cause havoc. He then took the time to show the survivors how to access Dreamworld powers. And with the help of the spirits of the Dream Warriors, as well as Nancy Thompson and Amanda Kruger, they were able to defeat Freddy and the Ghostface killers (who were all armed with Dreamworld powers) for the time being, though Freddy was sent back to his purgatory, the ward where he was born in Westin Hills, trapped behind a brick wall for now. Dorian then joined the group as they departed to the Matthews household, and after some peace and quiet, they were rocked again when gangster allies of Mark Hoffman attacked and took some of them, including Dorian, to the American Elite Hunting chapter in Los Angeles. Dorian was able to survive the torture that was thrown at him, and after when he heard that Ghostface killers were finally dead, he went on with his life. Regular Appearance Dorian Sullivan stands at five feet seven inches tall, but is likely growing taller at his age. He weighs about one-hundred and forty pounds, and has an average body type. He is red headed though with a dark color, his hair often cut short, and has green eyes. Dorian is usually wearing dress clothing of vary types, but does wear street clothing. While as the new Ghostface Killer, he wears the same type of black theatrical robe and mask as the original killers have done. Formerly, Dorian's entire right hand and forearm was able to transform into an organic version of Freddy's glove. The flesh was gone and was organic, the hand was all bone, though tendons and veins were still visible, and the veins was pumping with blood, pulsing with energy. The forearm was the same, but now just muscle. Where the fingernails should have been was now replaced with blades, razor sharp and talon-like. Because he can change his appearances due to his reality warping capabilities, Dorian had used a form or rather used a stolen image of his friend Richard Tyler, which he used to pose to be a sort of English gentleman. He stood at five foot nine inches tall and weight about one-hundred and sixty pounds. He has an average body type. He has short brown hair and matching brown eyes. Dorian in this form worn expensive causal and dress clothing. Trademark Gear Dorian possesses several forms of a weaponry, mostly from things he had stolen. Primary he had handled himself a switchblade, which on his whim could shoot out a projectile blade or multiple ones. However, after Krueger's tamping, his entire right-hand was able to transform into a hybrid of an organic version Freddy's glove with his nails being replaced with razor-sharp talon fingernail blades, and it can be used in a Freddy Krueger based manner. When Krueger forcefully took away the arm, Dorian had gotten a nano-organic bionic arm that served as a replacement, and also allowed him to add more strength. However, during August 2010, Dorian now possessed three pistols (a .45 M1911 pistol, a .50AE Desert Eagle, and a two-tone 9mm Triaton P220 pistol), a machete, and a Benelli M4 Super 90 automatic shotgun. Though he seems to favor the Triaton P220 pistol. Powers Dorian's main ability was to manipulate reality and himself at will due to him being the avatar of Freddy Krueger, his genetic father. Because of this, he had possessed an array of powers that include teleportation, regeneration, materialization of objects, turning objects into another object, change his own appearance (including clothing) and voice, and alter perception along with those of the subject's, making any thought come true. Additionally, the more absorbed souls he'd obtained through his killing the likely powerful has become. However, Freddy stripped these powers away during August 2010. Dorian does still have the ability to reach others in their dreams, allowing himself to walk in-between reality and the dreamscape, as well as connect to his dream power of Fear Projection, allowing him to look into a person's worst fears and bring them to life, including his own. In terms of his parents' powers, Dorian possesses the supernatural abilities of empathy and telekinesis. His empathy allows him to feel and control a person's emotion before, allowing him to become more power when they are fearing him. His telekinesis is potent enough to actually flay someone alive as shown when Dorian killed Neil Prescott, Sidney's father, in that manner. The powers were laid dormant by Freddy, but after the latter's defeat, the powers were slowing coming back. Other After becoming morally wounded by Freddy, Dorian became a ghoul after having been re-animated with Mercy Blackwood's vampiric blood. He doesn't undergo the typical appearance associated with vampires nor does he undergo a blood lust. Like vampires, he possesses enhanced strength and agility, a healing factor that scarlessly repairs any injury as its not too severe. Dorian can also relativity pass off as a human. For all intents and purposes, Dorian is immortal and would remain in his youthful form, posing as a teenager or young adult respectfully. Category:Business People Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Copycats Category:Freddy Krueger (S4)